


Silent Scream

by VonKaempfer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe - Modern, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Darkfic, Deathshipping, M/M, Mental Instability, Nightlife, Prostitution, Public Sex, Thief King Bakura is AKEFIA, Trauma, WARNING: Rape and Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonKaempfer/pseuds/VonKaempfer
Summary: Ryou escapes from his alcoholic father and ends up living on the street. But his nightmare wont end & Ryou is confronted with all sorts of atrocities of life.





	1. Prologue

Running frantically into his room, the white-haired boy began searching desperately for his backpack.  
A quick glance at the clock hastened his search – it had just struck midnight.

Finding it under his bed, he packed only the necessities:  
two t-shirts, a sweater, two pairs of pants, some underwear, and a book.  
That was it. There wasn’t room for much else, he would need the remaining space for the food he had foraged earlier.  
His eyes fell upon the small wooden box that sat upon his desk. On it was written his name, _"Ryou Yadonushi"_. Opening it, he grabbed the little money he had saved over the years and slammed it shut.

_Only ¥3,000?_ he asked himself, mentally counting every yen.

There should have been more, a lot more.  
Ryou clenched his fist in anger, crumpling the banknotes into tiny balls of paper.  
He knew where the rest of it was; it was plain as day to him who took it – his father. He was probably at a bar right now blowing it on bottle after bottle of beer.

Yes, that was Ryou’s dad. A drinker, and a heavy one at that.  
There was hardly a day that went by where his father was not drunk. Most of the time he started early in the morning, leaving Ryou to deal with him all day. Things turned violent quickly when he was drunk. Ryou was often on the end of his beatings, bearing the full brunt of his aggression since there was no-one else around for his father to target. His mother had left not long after the drinking had started. She suffered as much as he did, but she had been fortunate enough to find a way out, meeting a new man and leaving her son in a living hell. Ryou had often tried to get help from the police, as well as social services, but it was no use. When they came to visit, his father was always one step ahead. He concealed any and all traces of alcohol in the house before hiding behind a mask of fake smiles and convincing lies. To them he was nothing but the perfect father. Eventually, the police stopped taking Ryou seriously. At school it was the same situation – his cries for help simply went unanswered.  
He was alone.

Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat.  
_No, now wasn’t the time to be crying_ , he thought, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.  
Tonight was the night… the night he would finally leave this hellhole.

Shoving the money in his wallet, he quickly wrapped a scarf around his neck and slipped on a pair of gloves. He wouldn’t survive long out there without them; the bitter cold of a winter’s night would make sure of that.  
Tiptoeing out of his room, he eased the door shut and crept down the stairs. He had to make sure to be quiet in case his father had somehow made it back without him realising it. Sneaking into the kitchen, he checked the fridge. He wasn’t surprised to find it crammed with beer bottles, some empty, some not. Pushing them aside, he grabbed what was left: two bottles of water, his bento box from school, and an apple. He crammed them into his backpack, mentally rationing for the days ahead.  
_Two days’ worth_ , he thought to himself, sighing. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do.

Peering out into the hallway, he checked it was clear before making for the front door.  
He quickly slipped on his shoes and tied them. He let out a deep breath and opened the door.  
He was quick to close it behind him as he stepped out into the cool night air. He began to walk. As he reached the foot of the garden, he turned to take one final look at his home.  
_There’s no way back_ , he told himself, tearing his eyes away.

With that final thought echoing through his mind, he ran.  
_Freedom!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my First YGO Fanfiction~ Thank You for reading.  
> This was a short hurtful Prologue but I hope it was good enough for now wahah  
> This FF is my first Big Project ever I hope you will like it.  
> I try to update the Fanfic as much as possible so you guys wont have to wait for too long for every chapter.
> 
> SEE YA ;;


	2. The hard beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! 'first' Chapter, whoop!
> 
> Oh whats that? A do i smell two newcomers here joining the Story? ;)
> 
> \---
> 
> Big Thank You to @CounterKnight291543 for the Beta reading and all the help with the FF in general!  
> I would die w/o you ahaha ;;

Ryou ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and did not stop.

His feet pounded the pavement as he moved, his breathing ragged and erratic. After a while he slowed, eventually coming to a halt outside what looked to be the train station. He glanced behind him, paranoia taking hold. Of course, there was nothing there but darkness. He shook his head and looked up at the grand old building in front of him. An ornate clock above the entrance told him what he already knew. It was just past 01:00am. He had been running a long time.

Exhausted, he collapsed onto the steps and set his backpack down beside him. Bringing his legs up to his chest, he hugged them and rested his head on his knees. He closed his eyes for a moment and contemplated his next move. He had the choice between using what little money he had on a hostel bed, or spending the night on the streets. He was smart enough to know the decision had already been made for him – he couldn’t waste his money so frivolously when he barely had enough food to last him a day or two. It would have to be the street tonight.

He regretted his lack of planning. His decision to leave had been impulsive… but necessary.  
He had had no other choice. He had reached his limit; he couldn’t take anymore.

Ryou sighed and opened his eyes. He fished around in his backpack for a water bottle before taking a small sip. He had to be conservative. Stealing food and water was out of the question, as was stealing money. Acquiring any of those (legally) would be a hard ask. Getting a job was the obvious answer but that would be virtually impossible given his lack of papers and documentation.  
His mind started to wander. A cold chill soon crept up his spine as a heinous thought slipped into his head.

 _I could sell my body_ , he thought.

He was handsome enough. Men and women alike frequently complimented him on his looks. His hair and somewhat youthful complexion seemed to be his best features. His body had garnered considerable attention before too. It was lithe and delicate, almost feminine.

“Did I really just think about becoming a whore?” he asked himself, shaking his head. He quickly pushed the thought from his head and rose to his feet. For now, he wouldn’t have to think such things. He had a couple days at least before he would have to confront his lack of funds.

Forcing a smile, he returned his water bottle to his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. With his body refreshed and his breathing back to normal, he set off once more, this time walking rather than running. He was eager to get moving again considering how cold it was. He headed for the inner city, reasoning that there would be more “life” there. Even if he was afraid of strangers, a fear made worse at this time of night, he was much more anxious being alone.

He soon found himself in a much livelier part of town. There were people here. They were mostly revellers from the various nightclubs, but they were people nonetheless. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. This was his first taste of the city’s nightlife having been confined to his father’s house for most of his life. 

Getting deeper into the city, he began to pass more and more bars and clubs. His smile widened whenever he could catch a glimpse inside. These places epitomised what it meant to be free. It was tempting to go inside, to enjoy his newfound freedom, but he couldn’t do that just yet. He had other priorities right now.

Lost in wonder he continued onwards, taking in the sights and sounds as he walked. The intensity of the music and the strong smell of alcohol quickly brought him to his senses. There were a lot more people now. They filed past him in droves, some drunk and some not, shouting and laughing. Ryou began to get a little nervous. Just as he was about to turn around, his eyes caught something that made him stop and stare.

It was a bar, but it was different from all the others. It was small and out of place; the walls were painted a dark colour and there were few windows. Above the entrance, in purple neon letters, was its name.

“ _Diamond_ …” Ryou whispered.

He watched as a few of the bar’s patrons came stumbling out, laughing. Behind them came another man who seemed a lot more sober. He was tall, with ash blonde hair and deep purple eyes. Dressed in only a tank top and black leather pants, he was not your typical partygoer.  
The man leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette. Blowing a cloud of smoke, he looked up and met Ryou’s gaze.

The small albino’s body tensed, his breath catching in his throat. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t think. The man’s eyes were mesmerising, but it wasn’t just those that held his attention. There was something about this man, a mystique, that had Ryou rooted to the spot.

The spell was quickly broken as another man exited the bar and pushed past him, knocking Ryou slightly off balance.

“Sorry,” the man grunted before stumbling off into the night.

Back to his senses, Ryou quickly decided it was time to leave. He turned and ran, his mind racing and his heart pounding.

What the hell was that? he thought to himself. Like a snake biting its prey, that man had somehow paralysed him with a single look. Perhaps it was just his nerves… he didn’t look that sinister after all, just a little… different. Ryou couldn’t quite place what it was that made him react that way, so he just put it down to the atmosphere. With the music, the lights and the alcohol, the intensity of it all must have just gotten to him for a moment. Yeah, that was it…

His thoughts returned to a more pressing matter: where he was going to sleep tonight. It had been a long night and he was exhausted from all the running; his body needed time to recover. Luckily, he soon happened upon a small, fenced alley between two large buildings. The floor was filthy and there were empty boxes and bottles strewn everywhere, but it was quiet around here and somewhat secluded.

Ryou took a deep breath and set his backpack down on the floor. He kicked away the bottles and set about crafting a makeshift mattress from the boxes. Tearing them up and flattening them out, he lay the biggest pieces of cardboard flat out on the ground. Satisfied, he slumped down and began dressing himself with extra layers. He slipped the spare sweater he had packed over his head and pulled his jacket closed. Sighing, he placed his backpack on its side and lay down, using it as a pillow. He grunted in pain as the concrete dug sharply into his hip, the cardboard doing little to dull the sensation. Eventually settling for a different position, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
After a few minutes, despite the chilling temperatures, the noise of the distant bars, and the awful stench coming from the alley, he was finally able to drift off into a deep sleep. 

Just like every night prior, he dreamed only of a better future…

*******

Mariku shook his head before taking one final drag on his cigarette and throwing it away.

“There are some damn weird people out here at this time of night,” he laughed to himself as he returned inside the bar.

That boy had been interesting. His snow-white hair, his big brown eyes. His face had been a picture of beauty, but also of such sadness. And yet, he seemed so young…

Mariku approached the counter of the bar where his co-worker (and roommate) was stood waiting for him. He seemed very annoyed, but that was Bakura… he always had that look on his face when they worked together.

“You would be a bigger help you know if you didn’t disappear every ten minutes. You’re either outside smoking or in the toilets fucking one of our customers.”

Yes, Mariku enjoyed to smoke, and yes, he was something of a pervert. But Bakura had known this even before he had hired him.

“Say, you don’t have a brother, do you?” Mariku asked, ignoring his point completely.

Bakura raised an eyebrow.

“You know I don’t.”

Mariku knew that much. They had known each other since high school after all.

“While I was outside, I saw a boy who looked just like you. He had the same hair and face as you, like your twin or something, just a bit smaller and skinnier. He was younger too.”

Bakura rolled his eyes and got back to work cleaning glasses.

Mariku continued anyway. “I feel sorry for him to be honest. He didn’t look the type to be looking for fun on street corners at night. Makes him an easy target… poor boy.”

Bakura simply ignored him. Mariku, frustrated at his friend’s lack of a response, turned and began searching for his next distraction. He quickly found it in a cute customer who had just sat down at the bar. He licked his lips.

Bakura sighed.

 *******

Ryou awoke to something loud.

He sat bolt upright, the sound of shattering glass ringing in his ears. His heart pounding, he quickly came to the realisation that he wasn’t at home in his bed, but lying on some cardboard in an alleyway. Reality sank in fast. He reached into his backpack and grabbed a water bottle. He took a few sips before realising something was wrong. He could sense it… he wasn’t alone. At the end of the alley were three men.

Panicking, he tried to look for something to hide himself. It was no use, however. The men had already spotted him and were making their way over.  
“Hey beautiful,” one of the men simpered, smirking. “What are you doing here all alone?”

Ryou’s heart was racing, his breathing shallow. He could smell the alcohol on the man’s breath.

“I-I took a nap here is all,” he answered, getting to his feet.

The three men began to laugh. The biggest and loudest one, the leader Ryou assumed, took a step towards him to close the gap.

“What a poor, poor boy. Are you homeless?”

“Nah, he can’t be,” his friend replied. “He’s too clean. And look at his clothes, this guy’s rich.”

Ryou balled his shaking hands into fists and tried not to cry. Seeing the fear in his face, the leader reached out and ran his filthy hand over his cheek.

“Don’t be afraid,” he mocked, “just obey us and we won’t harm you.” Ryou flinched at the man’s touch. “It would be a real shame if we had to hurt that lovely face of yours.”

All of a sudden, the man grabbed a hold of Ryou’s head and forced him to the ground. He screamed as his attacker held his head down and seized his wrists, jarring his arms behind his back and holding them there.

“Go on boys,” he smirked, gesturing towards his backpack. “He’s bound to have some money in that bag.”

“PLEASE NO!” Ryou screamed, struggling to free himself. “I don’t have that much money and I need it to live! Please… please just leave me alo-”

The words were knocked from his mouth as one of the men kicked him square in the face. For a moment, he could see nothing but stars. Dazed, he groaned as blood began to pour from his nose.

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll fucking kill you,” the leader spat, sitting down hard on his back. 

Ryou yelled out in pain as he pulled on his hair, but fell deathly silent when he felt something press against his neck. It was sharp. He bit his tongue in fear. He knew what it was. Cold and metallic, it could only be one thing… a knife. He began to sob quietly, tears cascading down his cheeks onto the street below.

One of the men took Ryou’s wallet from his backpack and opened it. “Boss,” he grunted. “He really doesn’t have much money, there’s barely anything in here.” He pocketed the little money inside before throwing it to the floor.

“Whatever. At least it’s something,” the leader replied. He looked down at Ryou and smiled. “Well well, looks like you live to see another day, boy. You better hope we don’t meet again, because if we do you might not be so lucky.” He shoved his face into the concrete one final time before releasing his hold and rising to his feet.

Ryou watched, paralysed and helpless, as the three men fled from the alley. Once they were out of sight, he rolled over onto his back and groaned. The pain in his face was intense, the torrent of blood streaming from his nose unending. He sat up and cried into his hands.  
How could something like this happen on his first night out here?

After a few moments he resigned himself to stemming the flow of blood. It eventually stopped, but his face remained battered and bloodied. He did his best to wipe away the blood and the tears, but that wasn’t his biggest concern right now. He caught sight of his wallet on the ground beside him. He grabbed it desperately to check if anything remained. Fresh tears began to form at the corners of his eyes as it confirmed what he already knew.  
He had been left with nothing.

Desperation and despair gripped his chest. With no money and little food, he had no choice anymore. There was only one way he would be able to survive.

 

He would have to sell his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take No liability for the stuff that happens to Ryou here Vv xD
> 
> Next Chapter will take a while but not forever <3


End file.
